moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Driller
Epsilon Army |role = Transport |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 300 |armortype = Light |trans = 3 |speed = 4 (1 when underground) |turn = 5 |sight = 4 |cost = $800 |time = 0:29 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = Radar Spire |ability = Subterranean |notes = * Movement can be heard while underground * Level 2/medium passenger survivability rate (70% rookie, 80% veteran, 90% elite) * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Driller APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) is Epsilon's primary infantry transport, which moves underground, allowing it to bypass terrain obstacles or enemy strongpoints and take Epsilon infantry for surprise attacks. Official description Drillers are Epsilon's primary armored personnel carriers, with a twist! The Driller is equipped with a large, tungsten coated, titanium drill on the front, allowing it to quickly tunnel into the earth and avoid enemies and terrain obstacles altogether. Though this gives the Driller the ultimate element of surprise, it can only carry three infantry and is completely unarmed. The Driller's armor, though strong enough to withstand the dangers of subterranean travel, offers little resistance to enemy fire.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Each Driller can transport up to three infantry units, higher than Halftracks and equal to Tigr APCs but lower than Stallion Transports and Borillos/Armadillos. The Driller, however, can travel underground and bypass natural obstacles such as mountains and cliffs, providing a better flexibility for Epsilon forces. A common tactic used by Epsilon proselytes was to load up a Driller with Engineers (sometimes accompanied by escorts for diversions), burrow into the base and come out next to an important enemy structure (preferably a Construction Yard) and quickly capture (and sell or use) them before the enemy could respond. The same tactic can also be used to quickly capture tech buildings behind enemy lines and safely transport Infiltrators to the enemy base. However, the Driller cannot burrow in or out of the ground if the area was either shrouded or had uneven terrain. Burrowing in or out an ore/gem field will cause the ore/gem at where the Driller burrows in or out to disappear as well. Appearances Act One * In Beautiful Mind, after the nuclear strike happened, sometimes the player can see a Driller in red appears, sending out some Desolators. These forces might belong to Yuri. * In Singularity, after all designated targets are destroyed, Malver, the Virus and the PsiCorps Trooper must reach a Driller to be evacuated. * In Moonlight, once a Rocket Launch Bay is captured, a Driller will arrive to extract its contents, and both must be protected until the extraction is completed. Act Two * Driller becomes first controllable and buildable in Memory Dealer. * In Divergence, three minutes after the old Chronosphere is captured, four Drillers will arrive to dismantle it, and they must be protected for three more minutes. * In the Covert Ops mission Survivors, when a Neurotoxin Vats is captured, a Driller will arrive to extract the neurotoxin; if either is destroyed prematurely, the extraction fails. Seven of the 13 vats present must be captured and extracted this way. * In the Covert Ops mission Dawnbreaker, minutes after protected Palace and gained MCV, a Driller will be seen that unloaded seveal Epsilon infantry and then defected to the Soviets, becoming controllable by the player. Cooperative * Several Drillers can also be seen as PsiCorps enemy units in Enforcers, but the Allies believe the enemy are Russians. * In Research Stroke, after the Atomhearts are destroyed, player will see an orange-colored Driller along with an officer and two Technicians on a high ground, and they'll flee later. Assessment Trivia * The Driller is based on the Subterranean APC from Tiberian Sun. See also * Stallion Transport * Borillo * Armadillo References zh:钻地运输车 Category:Vehicles Category:Transports Category:Epsilon Army Category:Subterranean